Esperanza
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Si no has visto la segunda temporada, en concreto el 2x03, ni lo leas, o te estropeará todo el capítulo.  "Le decían que ya era hora de superarlo, que debía pasar página."


_Autor: yvarlcris_

_Título: Esperanza_

_Fandom: Sherlock_

_Categoría: angst?_

_Advertencias/Spoilers: Si no has visto la segunda temporada, en concreto el 2x03, ni lo leas, o te estropeará todo el capítulo_

_Notas: He leído los libros hace años, sé de sobra que esto no es así en absoluto, pero la idea vino a mi mente y ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Pues escribirla _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes originales pertenecen a A. Conan Doyle, la serie a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss , Steve Thompson y a la BBC_

_Agradecimientos, a la magnífica y adorable __perlita_negra que ha beteado mi trabajo dándome magníficos consejos_

_Era consciente de que aquello tenía que cambiar o acabaría mal. La propia señora Hudson estaba tan preocupada que iba todos los días a verle, estaba exhausta y era todo culpa suya._

_Las primeras noches las había pasado llorando hasta caer rendido, pero su sueño pronto se veía truncado por las pesadillas, o más bien por el recuerdo de Sherlock saltando desde lo alto del edificio, la imagen de su amigo inerte en el suelo cubierto de sangre,__ que le asaltaba en sus escasos minutos de baja guardia y le hacía despertar con el corazón desbocado y un grito en los labios._

_En el trabajo le habían dado un toque de atención, entendían que había pasado unos momentos duros, pero no podía presentarse así, sin dormir, cansado, con aquellas ojeras y supliendo la falta de descanso con litros indecentes de café._

_Le decían que ya era hora de superarlo, que debía pasar página._

_Y él hacía lo que podía, fingiendo con su estoica máscara de militar, encerrando los duros recuerdos en un lugar apartado de su mente, de su corazón. Siendo de nuevo el Capitán John H. Watson. Pero todo lo que tiene relación con Sherlock Holmes es pertinaz, como él, y el recuerdo volvía, cada noche, en forma de pesadilla._

_Tomó aquello como una señal: tenía que limpiar su __nombre._

_Y a eso dedicó sus horas libres._

_Trabajar y no pensar._

_La gente le miraba con pena, le trataban como a un niño que se había quedado huérfano, y posiblemente tuviesen algo de razón, se había quedado solo._

_De nuevo._

_Por supuesto, tenía a Harriet._

_¿Y?_

_Ella estaba demasiado ocupada bebiendo y posiblemente acabaría arrastrándolo a su mundo de autodestrucción en el que él no quería caer._

_Al menos no mientras tuviese que cumplir su misión. Un buen militar no deja el trabajo sin hacer, y él era un buen militar._

_No es que fuese fácil demostrar lo que tenía que demostrar, pero si lograba convencer a los más escépticos, posiblemente el resto sería pan comido._

_John procuró ocupar sus días hasta agotarse. Con eso, al menos, consiguió dormir un par de horas seguidas. E__ra un logro, un pequeño avance que, de momento, era más que suficiente para hacerle feliz._

_Hasta que empezó aquello._

_Aquello que comenzó a obsesionarle, haciendo brillar en su corazón un atisbo de esperanza y, al mismo tiempo, un ciego y profundo terror. El miedo a que todo fuese de nuevo una farsa, una burla cruel._

_Primero fueron los mensajes en blanco con identidad oculta. Sin remitente, sin texto, sólo el aviso de un nuevo mensaje en el móvil. Nada más._

_Después eran llamadas, también sin identificar. Nadie contestaba al otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera una buena respiración de esas que salen en las películas. Nada, simplemente el más absoluto de los silencios. John preguntaba quién era, se enfadaba, amenazaba con llamar a la policía hasta que un día no pudo más._

_-¿Eres tú, Sherlock? ¿Estás vivo? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con la voz rota, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, las manos temblorosas con la ansiedad. Su coraza de militar impasible hecha pedazos y sabiendo que se aferraba a una esperanza absurda, a un clavo ardiendo. Pero si existía la posibilidad de que alguien burlase a un destino fatal y cruel, ese era Sherlock, sin duda._

_Tras ese día, las llamadas cesaron, era como si la persona que las realizaba se hubiese cansado, se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquella era una broma cruel o, simplemente, hubiese tenido lástima del pobre y patético John, que cree en los milagros y espera aún a su amigo. Pobre loco._

_Pensó en llamar a Lestrade y contarle lo que pasaba. Antes aún quedaban para hablar, pero era demasiado duro, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Y no iría a verle a comisaría, no había vuelto allí desde aquellos primeros días porque no podía soportar las miradas de los demás._

_Unos le miraban con pena, porque había caído en la red de mentiras de su compañero de piso. E__stúpidos incompetentes que no verían la verdad ni aunque les abofetease en la cara._

_Otros porque sabían el vacío que Sherlock había dejado en la vida del buen doctor._

_Y Molly… ella le miraba con tanta compasión. Tenía gracia, antes era él quién la miraba así, cada vez que Holmes se comportaba como un idiota con ella. _

_Además, las llamadas habían cesado, no merecía la pena._

_ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Nunca habría creído que es le iba a ocurrir a él. Los sentimientos eran cosas que le ocurrían a los demás._

_La culpa la tenía John, que se había dedicado a hacerse un huequecito en la vida y en el corazón del detective asistente durante los dieciocho__meses que habían estado juntos._

_Y ahora Sherlock no concebía la vida sin él._

_Creía que la separación con Irene le había roto el corazón, ¡qué poco sabía él de esas cosas!_

_Ahora su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y era su culpa. Por fanfarrón. Por intentar demostrar que era más listo que los demás._

_La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que John era especial, había sido en la piscina.__ Bueno, se había dado cuenta antes, claro, pero ahí supo que le aterraba la idea de perderlo._

_Por eso despedirse de él había sido lo más duro de su vida._

_Y verlo en el cementerio. H__abía tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de su escondite, abrazarlo y decirle Soy Yo, John, estoy vivo. Todo va a salir bien._

_En qué momento cometió la imprudencia de enviarle un mensaje, no lo sabe, ni siquiera él, el mejor detective de todos los tiempos sabía por qué le enviaba mensajes en blanco al móvil. Pero pronto fue insuficiente, necesitaba oír su voz._

_Hasta el día que escuchó cómo su amigo se venía abajo. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo, __jugando con sus sentimientos, observando desde fuera cómo el Doctor Watson luchaba por limpiar su reputación, cómo trabajaba hasta caer rendido, cómo la luz de su casa estaba más horas encendida que apagada y viendo su silueta moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, denotando claramente otra noche sin dormir. John tenía que dejar de hacer eso o se acabaría matando de puro agotamiento._

_Y decidió que sólo podía hacer una cosa para ayudarle a dormir._

_Esa noche no le despertó ninguna pesadilla sino... No podía ser. Aquello era… era… ¿Un violín?_

_John se lanzó a la ventana, allí había un hombre, era de estatura normal, gordo, encorvado, y sin embargo tocaba como…_

_En pijama, sin importarle ya nada ni nadie, el Doctor Watson bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle._

_Que estaba vacía, no había nadie allí._

_Pero Jonh sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_No estaba loco._

_Él estaba vivo._

_Y se dedicaba a tocar cerca de su ventana algunas noches, arrullándole como una madre que canta a su niño para que duerma._

_Melodías que hablaban de amistad, de perdón, de amor, y que prometían dar explicaciones muy pronto._

_Y John dormía al son del violín, abrazado a una bufanda azul._


End file.
